Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: The new 'Starkit's Prophecy' is here! I am reviewing aastrawberrygirlaa's story! Journey with me through the terror! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors and this story... nor do I want to. Rated T because that is what aastrawberrygirlaa rated it. The Genes are Adventure because that is what the Author gave it and Horror is what I gave it.
1. Chapter 1

**oki so so tish is my frist sory so plz b nic!1111!1!1111!** (Yeah. We can tell.)

 **btw teh aliances r the 1s whit firsar nd gaystip**

* * *

Caphter Oen: Prlouge **(Yeah. Because Chapter 1 and the Prologue are the same thing.)**

N Tundercln one day a quen was havin her kits n the hole caln was woriy **(Good opening. :P )** abut her cuz al luved her cuz **(Why do we LOVE her?)** she was kawaii and hot **(Oh, marry me!)**. So JayFeather was n the nusrey delverin kits **(Great.)** and than ti was over **(Great summary!)**

"SparkleDust **(What in the world!?)** u hav for kits but tree deid **(You named your kits already? Are you naming them loner names?!)** " he siad sadily the hole clan creid 4 her **(Holeclan! What?)** "Noooooooooooooo!1!11111!1!1!1!1!11" BrakenFru creid he was SparkleDusts mat "Taths oki cuz tihs was my fav nyway **(You are Rainflower!)** " Sparlkesust sid "wtha suld we nam sh **(So the kit is a sh?)** " "Luk she (It is a she!) haz a sun patreen on his **(It is a Tom now... with sun patterned fur?)** shulder!1!1!111!1!1!2 Spuderlud ceid (How do you ceid?)

"Ohhhhhhhhh yah!1!111!1!" Sparlkedus t cerid "we'll call he Sunit (Yeah! Sunit! Let's all cry Sunit!)

Soqw a new grat cat wuz bron butt **(BUTT?!)** none knu ti yet **(Ti it?)**

* * *

 **Hwo did u liek it pleaaaaaasaa leve a review :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD** (We loved it! Amazing! I bet no one will flame it! I will do this mostly when the author makes more chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2

**OG all beng so meen to me!1111!1!1! STO FLMING ME UR JELIS U CAnT MAK A GOD** (Really. Please don't take God's name in vain.) **SORY OR CAHPTER OEN OFR THAT MATTREER** (I bet I could have made a better story when I was 5.)

* * *

Chapt4er 1 - Yong Luv **(So NOW it is Chapter 1)**

Sunkti open s he **(WHAT GENDER IS SUNKIT!?)** brilina t molating orna ge I's **(What is that supposed to mean?)** "WOW SUink yor I's r beautuful!" Sparliekdust yalper **(Yalper?)** d soon the hole clsn **(Holeclan?! I thought this was in Thunderclan!)** wuz in the nusery **(How will they all fit? What about border and hunting patrols?)**

"Wow shs pirrty Firstar sad pruuing **(No! NoNoNoNoNo! Stick with you own Mate!)**

"

"Ye" Bruckenfir pured liking Sunits soulder **(Why do you like her shoulder?)** Sunkit let out a loud cry and a lare ywan the caln awwwwwwwwed

"Ho r u?" **(Hoe are you?)** Sunit **(Make up you mind! What is your real name!?)** aksed staning up and aciedtaly bumpiang noises **(How can you 'aciedtaly bumpiang noises' with someone?)** Brambleclwwa "i'm bramblwclaw **(You almost spelled his name right! Congrats!)** bramblesayck **(I take it back.)** prured licciing sunkit's cheec sunkit gasped "U LOVE ME?!1?1111?2?!/!" **(Yes! Let us become Lesbian so I can marry you too!)**

"e-" bramlsbe claw triid to exclain but sunki't nuzzld hem I luv u to **(Great! You are a kit and he is a Warrior! Who's next? Lionblaze!?)** she prued then suddenly somone cashred thru teh bhuses IT WUZ LOINBLAZ HE CIED "DIE DDIE DIE DYE **(Kinda called it. And Why would Lionblaze be yelling 'DYE!'. Like food Dye?)** " and lunched **(LUNCH!)** himelf (Him Elf!) sinit

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN A CLIFANGEGR** (Not really...) **:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Hppe u liek it** (I didn't.) **leeve a nic reveeiw** (Never!) **or i'll shot u** (You already shot me?) **wit a BB gun!** (No you will not.) **XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y r u al caling this a troolfic? its nota troolfic so stop** (Oh. Sorry. We were wrong. This is WORDE then a Trollfic. Our bad.) **!1!1!111111111111!1!111!11111111111!1 DONT BE HATTERS!** (What does this have to do with HATters?)

* * *

Capther 3-: **(** **IT IS A EMOJI FACE!)** Loinbalze atakcs

"Mooooooo LINOBALZE" Sunkit cried Looabla **(Looabla?)** z siad "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **(Hi is saying 'Ha' and Ah'. Is he scared or laughing?)** DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE111!11113111111111!3!" "NO" Sinkist **(So you mean Sunkiss? Oh! Soda! Hey Wolf! Want some soda!?)** ceid he scarthe d his nek and he stare bledding all over the plac. **(The plec? And he scarte d his neak?)**

"OW MY LEG" LPinbalze creid out **(You almost spelled cried! I am so proud! Maybe only a Million people will Flame this now!)** her was in payne **(Her was in payne? Paying? Wait. Are we going to the Movies again?)** cuz he tspped on a thron and fell over on his leg **(OMSC! You spelled five words correctly in a row!)** bad "AOUC" he screem **(Why would he yell 'AOUC'? and does he screen?)**

"SHUTTUP IMA TRYINSG T SLEPP!11!1!" Dandgeerfluff **(OMSC. Best. Name. Ever... NOT!)** ylld he was tryng to slepp **(I think we realized that.)** and he wz made and nut kawaii **(What is that even supposed to say?)** he was ugglee nd nooone lekid him **(You don't like him because he is ugly. W.O.W. That is like not liking someone because they came from Asia or they are diabetic or something.)**

"NO" Loinablaze **(*Gasp* You spelled 'blaze" correctly!)** yelle bac "OUCH!" h scramed **(Yeah1 Scram on out of here!)** agiene whild Lionablaze **(Just take out the 'a' and you acctally spelled his name right! I am gonna die! *Dies then rises back from the dead to finish this then dies again*)** was bean **(Beans?)** a buzzkill sunkits claws flew out and smakd lionablaze againe this tyme on the nos **(On the moss, you mean?)**

"OUCH" he secamed againe **(SHE IS A KIT!)** and he fianly ran oyt of the nueryse **(They where in the Nursery? Then why is a Tom (or I THINK he is a Tom) in there?)** and there the barrier amade out of brambles an to riverclan whare he kied leopeardstar **(Because you can just do it and no cat will care.)** and became leade

"ILL B BAC" he shouted **(Of course he will.)** fro'aem ribercaln and evry eone in thunderclan was scacry **(W.O.W.)** now becuz they were afried dher would atack any tieem no **(No comment.)**

YAY SUNKIT eveyonen chered YOU SAve SU **(Let's make her the Leader of all the four Clans she is soooo great!)**

"YE" Sunkit's cried she awuz hapy ehs **(Eh? That is what I feel about this story half the time! I do not know if this is WORTH a Commentary!)** wcoudl save the fclan from franger **(Franger?)** even ftho she had just poeened her I's

Yofor the rest aof the arnight the rwhoel calnw as just celbrang Sunkits voicoty **(No comment...)**

* * *

 **did you lieked it I tried aectra hard atoday :D**

 **Thank's for the good review Meow guest!** (My brain is fried. I am going to bed now. OMSC! I am adding this on the day later! I wrote this up before bed and I felt drunk! My brother was I was crazy! Bye.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank's to SkytheLoner 4 the nice review!1!1!111! I tied hard to spel corectly today :)** (Really! Well... if you can do it all the time. I can put a Author's Note on this and say you fixed your spelling!)

* * *

Chappter feive sunkit' rebels

"psst sunit000000000000000000000000000000000000" (a/n my dog steped on thekyes) **(Well! Then check over your speling a fix things! There is also a thing called 'Spellcheck'. You do not have to make a chapter in one go.)** the vioce beloged to stawberrykit she waz Sunkit's siter **(Yes! She is you sitter. THAT makes sense!)**

"what" Sunkits' ansered she whisper just in case Straberykit was tellin her a secrat **(Oh! Why would you sitter so that! *Gasp* You sister? But your Littermates died? Or was it just Tree?)**

"lets snek out of camp!1!11!" sh e siad fircely **(Why would she fiercely whisper something?)** Sunki gaped

"No thats braking the rules11!1" she shouted Strawberykit **(Ahhh! So close!)** slaped a tail over her mouth

"Shhhhhh dont let nyone heer!11!1!" staberry kit whispared **(You could have gotten most of this right if you just used Spellcheck. *Shacks head in disgrace*)** sunkit noded

:sur' she siad a sly lok **(lok? Lock?)** forming on he face

so it was descided they awould snek out of camp!1!1!1!1! **(Oh, great! Agree with you sitter/sister just to go along with what she wanted!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank's 4 oferning help sara butt i can do ti myslef1!11!1! :D** (Clearly you can't.)

* * *

Catphter: **(WHAT NUMBER?) sunkit's weaksness** (So not a TOTAL Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue then.)

that night awhen eeveryoen was alseep **(You went in the DARK!?)** staraberrykit and sunkit sneaked out fof camp

"WoW!" they said in awe they had bever aseen such a wide and open sapence **(If this is Windclan. Then yes. If not... it is wide. But not open. It is full of trees.)** like this befor eit wasd like the woods and treess just ektp goina on aof rever etandn verer **(I don't understand half of that sentence.)**

"Lets go to the aarvier!11!1!" **(They are gonna get caught.)** Starwberrykit **(So close!)** shouted she raced away as fast as she scould "wair for me!1!11!" **(Why have so many '1's and '!"?)** sunakit crie d sdashing after her siters

"Lukk at the water" "it's pretty !" sinkit **(Sinkit! Ah! Priceless!)** cried out she leaned in coooser to looka th ethe water when Stareberrykit **(Bad Strawberrykit! Bad! Yes. I know what you are going to do!)** pushed her in! **(Knew it!)** Sinkit scramed and plughend headfirst into athe water! It cold! **(Of course it is cold!)**

"AAAAAARH ITS COLD STARBERRYKTI **(STARberry!)** HELP E!" Sunikt yalped flailiin around in the waer starberrywkit just laughed **(Sunkit: You the meanest sitter/sister ever! *Cries*)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. "YOU CAN DIE SUNKIT!" **(W.O.W. Your sister sitter is evil. Didn't see that one coming.)** sunkit gasped her sister **(Oh. It IS sister.)** was evil?!11!? she blubed in the awter teying to call for help but Starberrykit just laughed somemore **(You made yourself a bad cat. o.o W.O.W.)** and walked away she flicking behind hur

"Starclab nelp me!" Sunkit though **(You mean thought?)**


End file.
